Princess Flame
Princess Flame is the daughter of King Allfire. She is in love with Flicker (though he is shy about showing this), and like him is more competent than the knights. She is one of the few (another being her stepbrother Sir Blaze) who appreciates his inventions, and virtually the only one who knows of the achievements he did that Loungelot took credit for. Season 1 In the first season, Flame has purple hair (though this is only really seen in Episode 4) and often goes with Flicker to help stop Count Geoffrey. Two episodes seem to center around her. In Episode 3, Tournament Day, Queen Griddle did not like the idea of Flame being in love with Flicker, as he was less than a knight, so she announced a jousting tournament in which the winner would receive Flame's hand in marriage. After rescuing Flicker from the dungeon, Flame asked Flicker to enter the tournament incognito so he could win her hand in marriage. When he refused, claiming the Code of Chivalry forbids a squire to impersonate a knight, Flame entered the tournament as the Black Knight and easily defeated all the challengers. When Flicker thought Count Geoffrey's Evil Knights were the Black Knight, Flicker entered, only to discover that the Black Knight was Flame. She was willing to let Flicker defeat her, but he said he couldn't beat up a "weak defenseless girl" and was bashed on the head by Flame as what she called an "involuntary reaction" to his obsession with the code. Then the Evil Knights, as the Brown Knight, fought Flame and destroyed her horse before attempting to grind her up with saw blades, but Flicker used his magnet to take away their armor, revealing their true identities. The tournament essentially ended in a draw, with Flicker and Flame fighting into the distance, before throwing their armor into the moat and fishing. In Episode 6, ''Knights & Knightresses'', Flame was bored and decided she wanted to join the Knights of the Square Table. The other knights disagreed with the idea of a girl entering believing them all to be weak and helpless. To prove them wrong, Flame started a League of Knightresses of the More Functionally Correct Round Table, although the only one she was able to get to join was Flicker, disguised as a woman named Sir Delores. Flicker and Flame completed quests before Allfire and the knights could, causing the knights to retire. When barbarians kidnapped Flicker along with Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights, Flame got the knights back together and they defeated the barbarians. The knights got their jobs back and Flame's point was proven to them. In this episode, Flame is the one who discovers that the earth is round. Flame possesses incredible strength as shown in Episode 2, ''A Gift for Griddle'', in which she knocks out Evil Knight 3 with a mace, and while wearing his plate mail is able to hold Flicker up with one arm, and doesn't get tired running up the stairs unlike him (although he is the one who breathes fire at the drawbridge). Flame also proves that she is good at swordfighting in Episode 4, Excaliburn, when she singlehandedly defeats Count Geoffrey in a swordfight. In Episode 5, ''Newt for a Day'', Flame gets jealous of Cassandra, a damsel Flicker "rescued" from a spider (but soon begins to like her). She also asks the Hag of Giss to turn Sir Loungelot (whom the hag turned into a newt) back into a dragon, but she turns Flame into a frog instead. However, Flame outsmarts the hag by tricking her into turning her into a giant two-headed eagle. Flame takes the hag to Camelhot where she becomes friends with fashion designer Pierre Un Deux Trois and turns Flame and Loungelot back to normal. Flame is perhaps the only character, including Flicker himself, who both knows and cares that Sir Loungelot is stealing credit from Flicker. There are a few points in which Flame tells Flicker that he'll never become a knight if no one recognizes his efforts, such as his invention the "switch amory sword" (though Blaze was the only one who took interest in it), and was confident that he would have become a knight if Allfire knew he was the one who defeated Count Geoffrey in Sir Hare. She also told Allfire that Flicker would be a good knight, which Allfire does seem to consider by saying "I'll have to keep an eye on the boy", but does not seem to get around to it. Season 2 Like Count Geoffrey, Flame's appearance changes in Season 2, although unlike him no explanation is given as to why her hair is now blonde when it was purple in Season 1. It is possible, however, that as she was in disguise the one time her hair was seen in season one, she might have colored it. Her role seems to diminish in Season 2. Although she does have as major a role as Flicker in much of the first two episodes, her role in ﻿most episodes afterward is minor, sometimes only having cameo appearances with no lines (such as only appearing for the last few seconds of ''Shamrocks & Shenanigans''), and she does not even appear in some episodes. Her final appearance is in the episode The Golden Thimble of Theodora, though her role in the episide is minor. Major roles in Season 2 Despite this, she still has some significant part to play in some of the episodes. *Revealing Marta of the House of Stewart and the Black Knight to both be Merle in disguise (A Killer Makeover) *Along with Flicker, defeating Duke Rudolph by catapulting Griddle's fruitcakes at his robot BARRY (The Age of Retention) *Along with Flicker, investigating the missing Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham (''The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham'') *Discovering that Cowsius Clay is undefeated in 800 fights, warning Flicker about it, and giving him Blaze's red cape which allows him to defeat Cowsius (''The Reign in Spain'') *Adding in an "Even Steven" code in the Code of Chivalry (or at least suggesting that Allfire do so, it was never specified) to make Flicker even with Count Geoffrey by saving his life (as Flicker got into Geoffrey's debt when Geoffrey inadvertently saved his life) (''Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes'') *She seems to have replaced the Chancellor as the one helping Allfire revise the Code of Chivalry (as shown in The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham and Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes) Season 2 episodes Flame does not appear in *Erik the Well-Read *Chain Mail Letter *Attila's Hot Buns *The Isle of Dwight *Ice Try *Griddle's Sleepless Knights *Seven Dragon Sins *Quest to Success *Slay the Dragon 1995 Character Notes * Daughter of King Allfire, stepdaughter of Queen Griddle * Fairminded beauty * Keen sense of dragon equality * Thinks Knights/Square Table thing is juvenile * Many many suitors after her hand * Flame always manages suitors by sending them off on ridiculous errands * Not passive, but not as aggressive as Griddle * Helps/loves Flicker, wants to marry him one day. Trivia *In Episode 2, A Gift for Griddle, and Episode 14 Part 1 A Killer Makeover, when Flame is in Evil Knight 3 and the Black Knight's armor, respectively, her tail is missing (though it is seen for a few seconds by both the audience and Count Geoffrey in the former). In addition, in Episode 15 Part 1 The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham, when Flicker and Flame are talking to Loungelot in the dungeon, there is a frame in which Flame's right wing is missing. *The only Season 1 episode she does not appear in is ''The Stone of Wisdom''. *Her name may have been inspired by Princess Elaine from Jack the Giant Killer, as well as being consistent with the fire-themed names of most of the dragons. *The only time she really breathes fire (aside from the opening) is in the first episode during a sewing project. Which is ironic given that she is one of the dragons most directly named after fire. *Her final appearance, as well as Count Geoffrey (whose role also diminishes somewhat in Season 2) is in Episode 25 Part 1 ''The Golden Thimble of Theodora''. *Voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters whose role diminishes in Season 2 Category:Females